Mermaid Matchmaker
by Sorceress of Stories
Summary: After Damon and his sister, Alex, are sucked into "The Little Mermaid", they are are immediately mixed in with the plot. Will Damon let Ariel have her happy ending even if it isn't with him?
1. Into the Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid! There! I said it! *sobs***

 **A/N: So I made this story when I was younger and now that I'm on Fanfiction, I got a chance to share it with you lovely viewers! So here you go!**

Damon Valley was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on his TV. He was incredibly bored and couldn't find anything to watch at all. He even looked through some DVD's and still couldn't find anything! While flipping through the channels, his younger sister, Alex, came in.

Alex had long brown hair that reached her back and had brown eyes. She wore a red and orange tank-top with blue shorts. She was sixteen years old. Damon had brown hair like Alex's but of course his was short. He had green eyes and wore a red T-shirt with dark blue jeans. He was seventeen going on eighteen.

The two siblings lived with their aunt but she didn't really care for them that much. Their parents died when they were little and their aunt had to take care of them but she did a crappy job of it. When their aunt wasn't working, Damon and Alex had their own jobs to do that put money on the table.

"What are you doing Damon?" asked Alex curiously. "Still trying to find something to watch?"

"Yeah…." muttered Damon, flipping through the channels again.

"I thought you might want to watch this movie with me?"

"What movie is it?"

"The Little Mermaid!"

Damon crinkled his nose slightly. "I don't know…."

Alex put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Come on Damon! You know you like this movie as much as I do!"

Damon sighed in defeat and told her to put in the movie. Alex smiled brightly and went to put it in. When she did, she plopped onto the couch beside Damon. Damon noticed something on Alex's wrist. It was a golden bracelet with dangly blue bubble-shaped charms hanging from it.

"Alex, where'd you get that bracelet?" asked Damon.

"Oh! This came with the movie! I haven't wore it in a long time though."

The two turned their attention to the screen and they watched the Disney opening appear and then switch to the song, "Fathoms Below." Alex had always loved The Little Mermaid and never got tired of watching it. She would always sing along to the songs and she knew the story by heart.

Damon even had to admit that he liked the movie a lot too. When he was younger, he had a HUGE crush on Ariel and it didn't really ever stop to be honest. He tried to stop his thoughts and tell himself that she was just a cartoon character. Whenever he saw Eric and Ariel together, he got a little irritated and would usually say things like 'Eric isn't worth her time' or 'There's something about him I don't like.'

After the first song, the movie switched to the underwater seas and something strange happened. Alex's bracelet was shining and suddenly, she and Damon were enveloped in a bright light. Whether they knew it or not, they were transported into the TV. Into the movie. Into a whole new adventure.


	2. Abandon Ship!

Damon groaned as he sat up. He hurt his head real bad when he fell onto the hard ground. He felt a little different and he realized why when he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by a dark blue background that seemed to be water but he didn't feel wet. Also, if he was underwater then how could he breathe!? It seemed as though all his questions were right in front of him as he looked down. He practically freaked out when he saw he had a red and blue fishtail.

'Whoa!' thought Damon as he stared at his fishtail. 'I gotta be dreaming! Wait a minute! I couldn't be dreaming because I remember what happened! Alex and I were watching The Little Mermaid when we got sucked into the TV somehow! Wait! Alex! Where's Alex!?'

Damon looked around frantically for his younger sister and saw her struggling to get up. He went over to her and helped her up. Alex wore red seashells and an orange fishtail. She gasped when she saw herself, her brother, and where she was.

"Alex! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Man, that was intense!"

As they straightened up, they saw two figures coming towards them. The figures were Flounder the fish and the one and only little mermaid herself, Princess Ariel. The two siblings were speechless and their jaws fell open at the sight before them. This could NOT be happening!

"Oh, hello!" exclaimed Ariel, swimming towards the newcomers. "I hope you're both alright. I saw you take a fall back into the water and it seemed a little intense."

"You're telling me" grumbled Alex rubbing the back of her head. "Are you, by any chance, Princess Ariel?" She just had to make sure.

"Why yes I am" replied Ariel, smiling. "How did you know that though? I don't think we've met."

"We….we heard about you from another land" answered Damon. "We just moved here."

"Yes" said Alex, nodding her head in agreement, playing along. "My name's Alex and this is my older brother Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon and Alex" replied Ariel. "This is my friend Flounder. We were just going to go exploring and treasure hunting. Would you like to join us?"

The two hesitated for a second or two. The story had started and they were at the part where they were going to the abandoned ship and were going to be attacked by sharks! Alex was about to decline the offer but Damon cut in before she could.

"You bet we wanna go!" exclaimed Damon, fist-pumping into the air.

Ariel giggled while Alex had a look of shock on her face which made Damon laugh slightly. He had been longing for an adventure though and this was the perfect opportunity. The two siblings followed behind their guides when Alex suddenly punched her brother in the shoulder.

"What the heck are you thinking!?" Alex whispered harshly. "Do you want us to get killed by a bunch of killer sharks!? Okay, if this is about your laptop then-"

"Look Alex" cut in Damon. "You saw the movie and you saw that Ariel made it out of the sip alive. Even Flounder made it out! We'll be fine!"

Alex sighed and gave in. She swam beside Damon but he suddenly stopped abruptly and turned to face his sister, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What did you do with my laptop, Alex?"

Alex moved her eyes around, trying to avoid her brother's eyes and was saved when Ariel told them to hurry up. Instantly, their thoughts were interrupted by a large abandoned ship crashed onto dark and sandy sea ground with parts of the ship falling apart and creaking.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Damon yelled enthusiastically.

Damon swam over to the ship and Ariel followed happily in his pursuit. Alex and Flounder shared an uncomfortable glace at the ship and then slowly followed them despite all the warning signs going off.

The ship was a darkish-grey color that had ripped portholes and peeled off skin. It was crashed real badly and inside was just atrocious. The inside had a dark and gloomy vibe that Alex chose to acknowledge and was filled with portraits of humans, utensils, desks, overturned chairs, and a bunch of other human objects. Ariel put the smaller human treasures in her bag and looked at the fork she had found.

"Alex! Look at the dingle hopper I found!"

Alex looked over at Ariel holding a fork and using it to brush out her hair. Alex let out a laugh and swam over to her side. "That's actually called a fork. It's something humans use to eat their food."

"Really?" asked Ariel, confused. "Scuttle told me that it was called a dingle hopper and humans used it to brush their hair."

Alex snorted slightly. 'Of course Scuttle told her that!' She then laughed once again. "I think that you should stop getting the wrong information from Scuttle. You should get it from real humans like me and Damon."

Alex's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth, as everyone looked at her and Damon simply face palmed. Flounder's jaw was wide open and Ariel was trying to process what Alex had just said.

"Alex…are you and Damon truly….humans?"

The two siblings looked at each other for a minute before turning back to a shocked Ariel. When they told her that they were mysteriously turned into mermaids after falling unconscious on land (not a complete lie), Ariel simply smiled.

"You're not mad that we didn't tell you are you?" asked Alex.

"No, not at all!" reassured Ariel. "I'm actually lucky I met you two because I never met a human before let alone two. This is great, isn't it Flounder?"

"Yep!" Flounder exclaimed enthusiastically. He was normally afraid of humans but these two seemed friendly.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a shrieking Flounder. He was shaking roughly as well and bowled right into Alex's arms nearly knocking her over. The three looked over to where Flounder came from and saw a giant shark snarling evilly at them with its bloodshot eyes. The four screamed as the shark swam over to them and the four split up, making the shark miss them, ramming into the side of the ship. The shark looked very angry and zoomed after the first one it saw which was Ariel. Once the shark swam after her, Damon grabbed her arm and swam out of the way, making the shark hit the wall once again.

"You know for a shark, he seems really dumb!" yelled Alex, ducking from the shark attack.

Flounder was an easy target for the shark so Alex held onto him making sure not to drop him. The four gathered together and swam for the porthole and out of the ship. Once they were out, the shark tried to follow them but got its snout stuck in the porthole. The four let out a sigh of relief and swam away from that place as fast as they could.


	3. Welcome to Atlantica!

Ariel and Flounder had told Alex and Damon where they lived and even though they knew it was Atlantica, they pretended to not know what it was. The two decided to go and see it and Ariel and Flounder guided them to her homeland. The first thing they caught was a large golden castle with other smaller buildings beside them colored blue with a tint of teal a distance away. Once they got inside the city, the castle seemed larger and rooms inside could be seen for their colors and properties. The city's buildings were colorful with colorful merpeople and sea creatures of all kinds like octopus, fish, dolphins, crustaceans, starfish, and many more. They were very friendly and almost every creature and merperson waved in greeting to them.

"Man, it's rare for people to say a greeting back home" remarked Damon, earning a nod of agreement from his sister.

The four entered the kingdom of Atlantica and were greeted by a cranky Sebastian. He looked kind of ticked off about something and then Alex remembered. Ariel had missed the concert. She missed her big solo at the end.

"Princess Ariel! Where have you been!? You missed rehearsal and de concert!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sebastian! I lost track of the time and then Flounder and I met some new friends! See?"

Sebastian looked behind Ariel to see Damon just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and Alex was waving at him smiling a little. Sebastian narrowed his eyes a little and didn't seem to be in the mood for meeting new people especially since his big debut was ruined.

"Hmph! Ariel, your fader is waiting for you in da throne room!"

Ariel sighed and told her friends she'd be back later. She then left, ready to confront her father and Sebastian was left with Damon, Alex, and Flounder staring at him awkwardly. After the siblings were properly introduced to Sebastian, he left and a few seconds later Ariel came out with a frown on her face.

"I'm guessing the talk with your dad didn't help, huh?" said Damon, feeling sorry for the little mermaid.

Ariel shook her head sadly and then a soft smile reappeared on her face. "Do you wanna see my human treasure collection?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Flounder. "It's really cool!"

Alex and Damon looked at each other and nodded. They followed Ariel to her grotto, ready to see what plotlines were in store for them.


	4. Part of Your World

The grotto was filled with magnificent treasures as far as the isles could see. There were plates, silverware, portraits, and objects of many kinds. Most of the things were already in the siblings' house but they never saw so much of it piled all together going all the way up to the top. The light from the ocean shined down on the objects in the grotto which made the place seem more magical somehow.

Ariel was twisting the fork around and daydreaming about life on land. She was confused about how humans were. If they were so horrible then why do they make such wonderful things? Alex was telling Ariel about how some humans were good but some were good but some were bad as well just like in the sea. Damon knew Sebastian was watching them but didn't bother turning around to see.

"I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad" said Ariel.

 _ **Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?**_

 _ **Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

Alex smiles wanting to sing along but not wanting to ruin her beautiful singing, especially since it was live!

 _ **Look at this trove, treasures untold**_

 _ **How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

 _ **Looking around here you think, sure, she's got everything**_

Damon hears a faint shriek coming from Sebastian and just shakes his head.

 _ **I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

 _ **I've got whosits and whatsits galore**_

 _ **You want thingamabobs?**_

 _ **I got twenty**_

 _ **But who cares, no big deal, I want mooooooooooooore**_

 _ **I wanna be where the people are**_

 _ **I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing**_

 _ **Walking around on those….what do you call them?**_

"Feet" cut in Alex, tickling Flounder's tail fin, making the fish laugh.

 _ **Oh, feet**_

 _ **Flipping your fins you don't get too far**_

 _ **Legs are required for jumping, dancing**_

 _ **Strolling along down the….what's that word again?**_

"Street" said Damon helpfully.

 _ **Streeeeeeeeeeeet**_

 _ **Up where they walk, up where they run**_

 _ **Up where they stay all day in the sun**_

 _ **Wandering free, wish I could be…part of that woooorld**_

 _ **What would I give if I could live out of these waters?**_

 _ **What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand**_

 _ **Betchya on land, they understand**_

 _ **Bet they don't….reprimand their daughters**_

 _ **Bright young women, sick of swimming**_

 _ **Ready to staaaaaaaand**_

 _ **And ready to know what the people know**_

 _ **Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

 _ **What's a fire and why does it…..what's the word?**_

"Burn" whispered Alex to Damon whom nodded distractedly, immersed in his mermaid crush's singing.

 _ **Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn**_

 _ **When's it my turn?**_

 _ **Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up abooooove**_

 _ **Out of the sea…..**_

 _ **Wish I could be…..**_

 _ **Part of that wooooooooooooooooorld**_

Everyone was quiet for a minute and then Sebastian with his clumsy self-tripped over a couple of things and surprised them. Well, he surprised Ariel and Flounder but the other two expected it.

"Sebastian!" exclaimed Ariel, surprised.

Sebastian was shocked that Ariel had all of these human belongings and was ranting on and on about how if King Triton saw all of this that he'd go off and she was very well aware of that. That's because it was hidden well in the grotto.

Suddenly, Sebastian was interrupted by a sound coming from the surface. A large shadow was passing over the grotto and colorful bright lights were booming in the sky. Curious, Ariel swam up to the sea with Flounder in tow and Damon, Alex, and Sebastian followed them. They saw the shadow was the shadow of a large boat and the lights in the sky were fireworks.

They got closer to the boat the mermaids climbed onto the ship using the ladder on the side. It was wide enough for three so Alex assumed it was the plot holes. They looked on the boat careful not to be seen and saw humans dancing around to the music that was playing on the ship.

One human caught Ariel's attention that made Damon groan and Alex laugh. It was Prince Eric himself and he was playing his flute entertaining his dog, Max. She knew Damon had a huge crush on the mermaid since they were practically little kids. Just then, the loud mouth bird himself came right on cue and started shouting stuff that would've given them away if not for Alex shutting him up.

"Scuttle, get down and be quiet!" scolded Alex, gripping his beak and pushing it closed.

"Whm mre erum?" Scuttle asked, his beak still enclosed in Alex's hands.

Alex smiled slightly, knowing exactly what the bird was saying. "A friend."

"Isn't he the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" asked Ariel staring at the human dreamily.

"Not really" said Damon bluntly.

"He's kind of hairy looking" said Scuttle looking at Max.

Alex face palmed and held in a giggle that had to get loose. "Not that one! The taller one with black hair!"

Suddenly, a large rumble came from the sky and the waves seemed to get stronger and stronger. Heavy rain fell from the sky and pounded onto the ship, startling everyone below. People were shouting and running around; trying to tie the sails and secure things and stuff they usually do during emergency situations. At least in a Disney movie. The forceful wind didn't help much either.

The three tried to hold onto the ropes but failed in doing so and splashed into the waters. They swam back up to the surface and saw that the ship had hit a large rock and people fell out including the dreamy prince Ariel had laid eyes on. Then the ship enveloped into flames and Eric had plummeted into the sea.

Ariel was shocked and swam after the man with Damon and Alex following behind her. They helped Ariel drag him up to the surface and carried him over to the sand on the beach.

'Man!' Damon thought, holding up the prince's body. 'What has this guy been eating!?'

The three dragged the man onto the sand and Ariel stared at the unconscious prince before her. She began to sing to the prince and he opened his eyes groggily and pressed his hand onto her cheek. Alex watched the scene before her and then looked at her brother who was narrowing his eyes at the prince.

"You must really like her if you're THIS jealous" commented Alex.

"I'm not jealous!" exclaimed Damon. "I just don't like the guy! He thinks he has a right to touch her!"

"It's just her cheek!" Alex laughed, exasperatingly. "Relax! I better keep you away from him in case things get ugly."

"Things won't get ugly if he keeps his hands off of her" grumbled Damon, still glaring at the scene. He didn't care if they had to fall in love at the end of the movie. All he cared about was Ariel's safety and that alone.

Alex rolled her eyes and saw that Eric had woken up and swam over to Damon and her. The three retreated back under the sea with Sebastian and Flounder following in pursuit. When they got back to Atlantica, Ariel was acting all happy and giggling almost every five minutes. She was swimming around happily and humming. She began hugging everyone and was just in a love-struck mood. Who wouldn't be giggling? Eric WAS cute. All of Alex's friends thought the same thing when they'd all watch the movie together and talk about how lucky Ariel was to have a guy like him.

The two saw that Ariel was heading outside of Atlantica with Sebastian trying to catch up with her. Damon and Alex went to follow them.

"Isn't it getting a little weird following them everywhere?" asked Damon.

"We got nothing better to do" replied Alex. "Plus, we're part of the plotline now and if we didn't follow them, then we'd miss all of the cool and important parts!"

"True!"

 **Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while but I was on a weekend vacation! Anyways, I'm back on track now so I'll be updating this story more often now. I hope this chapter makes up for the pointless last chapter. Please review!**


	5. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Ariel was sitting on a large jagged rock looking up at the surface and daydreaming about her beloved prince. Damon and Alex watched as Sebastian tried to persuade Ariel to stop with her obsession with the surface world.

"Ariel, de human world is a mess! Life under da sea is better den anything dey got up there!"

 _ **The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake**_

 _ **You dream about going up there, but dat is a big mistake**_

 _ **Just look at the world around you**_

 _ **Right here on the ocean floor**_

 _ **Such wonderful things surround you**_

 _ **What more is you looking for?**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Darlin' it's better down where it's better, take it from me**_

 _ **Up on the shore they work all day**_

 _ **Out in the sun they slave away**_

 _ **While we devoting full time floating**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Down here all the fish is happy**_

 _ **As off through the waves they roll**_

 _ **The fish on the land ain't happy**_

 _ **They sad 'cause they in their bowl**_

 _ **But fish in the bowl is lucky**_

 _ **They in for a worser fate**_

 _ **One day when the boss get hungry-Guess who gon be on de plate**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Nobody beats us, fry us and eat us**_

 _ **In fricassee**_

 _ **We what the land folks love to cook**_

 _ **Under the sea we off the hook**_

 _ **We got no troubles, life is the bubbles**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally**_

 _ **Even the sturgeon and the ray**_

 _ **They get the urge and start to play**_

 _ **We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp**_

 _ **The plaice play the bass, and they sounding sharp**_

 _ **The boss play the brass, the cub play the tub**_

 _ **And the fluke is the duke of soul-yeah!**_

 _ **The ray he can play, the lings on the strings**_

 _ **The trout rockin' out, the black fish she sings(Aaaah!)**_

 _ **The sprout and the spat, they know where it's at**_

 _ **And oh that blowfish blow!**_

All of the sea creatures are dancing and Flounder comes in and whispers something in Ariel's ear. She motioned for Damon and Alex to come with her and Damon obliged but Alex decided to stay and hear the rest of the song.

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **Under the sea**_

 _ **When the sardines begin the beguine, it's music to me!**_

 _ **What do they got?**_

 _ **A lot of sand!**_

 _ **We got a hot crustacean band!**_

 _ **Each little clam here know how to jam here-Under the sea**_

 _ **Each little slug here, cutting a rug here-Under the sea**_

 _ **Each little snail here knows how to wail here**_

 _ **That's why it's hotter under the water**_

 _ **Yah we in luck here, down in the muck here**_

 _ **UNDER THE SEA!**_

All of the fish turn to Ariel but find that it's just Alex.

"How ya'll doing?" she asked, waving her hand slightly.

The fish murmur some things as they scatter away and Alex swims away, back to the grotto. If she could find her way back on her own that is. Sebastian, meanwhile, sinks to the ground in despair.

"Oh, dis girl is going to be de death of me"

When Alex had finally made her way back to the grotto, she let out a sigh of relief. She had been swimming around for who knows how long and kept asking for directions. She wasn't very good with directions, maps, or anything like that.

Alex swam inside and saw Ariel and her father, King Triton, having an argument about humans, (of course), and it wasn't pretty. Alex went over to Damon's side and saw that the man wasn't taking kindly to Triton yelling at Ariel like her was, even if he was her father.

When King Triton swam out, Alex went in and hugged her new friend along with Damon. Ariel smiled softly at her two new friends and thanked them for comforting her. Flounder gave her a giant hug and then left to go home.

"Can I have a minute alone please?" asked Ariel, sadly.

Damon and Alex hesitated but nodded. They left the grotto and waited outside for a few minutes. They knew what would happen. Flotsam and Jetsam would come and guide the little mermaid to Ursula's cave and she'd turn her human and whatnot.

Minutes passed by and Ariel left the grotto following the two eels to Ursula's cave. She told Damon and Alex everything and they tried to get her to stop but she was very willing. All they could do was follow her. Eventually, Sebastian and Flounder caught up with them and they all gathered into the cave. Sebastian and Flounder hid behind a rock in fear.

Ursula was talking to Ariel about how she knew that she was in love with a human because she was stalking the mermaid in her crystal ball. Damon and Alex watched them talk from afar, prepared for what was going to happen.

 _ **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_

 _ **They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**_

 _ **Now you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways**_

 _ **Repented, seen the light, and made a switch to this**_

 _ **And I fortunately know a little magic**_

 _ **It's a talent that I always have possessed**_

 _ **And dear lady please don't laugh, I use it on behalf**_

 _ **On the lonely and the miserable and depressed**_

"Pathetic" Ursula whispered to her eels, not going unnoticed by the siblings.

 _ **Poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **In pain, in need**_

Ursula opens the cauldron and two images of merpeople pop up looking miserable.

 _ **This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl**_

 _ **And do I help them?**_

 _ **Yes I do**_

 _ **Those poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **So sad, so true**_

 _ **They come flocking to my cauldron crying spells Ursula please**_

 _ **And I help them**_

 _ **Yes I do**_

Damon and Alex roll their eyes as Ariel listens intently to what Ursula says.

 _ **Now it's happened once or twice**_

 _ **Someone couldn't pay the price**_

 _ **And I'm afraid I'd have to rake them 'cross the cove**_

 _ **Yes I've had the odd complaint**_

 _ **But on the whole I've been a saint**_

 _ **For those poor unfortunate souls**_

"Now, here's the deal" began Ursula, talking to Ariel. "I'll turn you human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now, listen closely. Before the sun sets on the third day, you got to get old princy to fall in love with you. If he does, you'll remain human permanently. But if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you belong….to me."

"No Ariel!" Sebastian exclaimed before he and Flounder were tied up by the two eels.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never see my father or sisters again" said Ariel, realizing that if she did in fact do this and she got the kiss, she'd never see her family again. Though she was still angry at her father, she would still miss him dearly as well as her sisters.

Ursula gave a fake gasp. "That's right! But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh! And by the way, we haven't discussed the subject of payment!"

"But I don't have any-"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really; a trifle. What I want from you is….your voice!"

Ariel instinctively placed her hand on her throat. "My voice?"

Damon swam over and hovered in front of Ariel protectively. "No way is she going to give away her voice to you!"

"But Damon, is she doesn't do it then she won't be able to see the surface world" said Alex.

Ursula grinned deviously while Damon glared at the sea witch. He then processed what Alex said and Ariel's sad face. Then he sighed and agreed to it. Ariel kissed his cheek gratefully, causing Damon to blush and Ursula held up a golden contract for Ariel to sign.

 _ **Poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **It's sad, but true**_

 _ **If you want to cross the bridge my sweet, you got to pay the toll**_

 _ **Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll**_

Ursula swims over to her eels albeit discreetly and whispers, "Flotsam, Jetsam, now I got her boys."

 _ **The boss is on a rooooooooll**_

 _ **This poor**_

 _ **Unfortunate**_

 _ **Soooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuullll!**_

Ariel signed the contract and Ursula took it from her, swimming towards the cauldron. The sea witch began singing in a strange language not familiar to anyone but Alex and Damon since it was Latin before turning towards the little mermaid with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Now sing!" Ursula commanded. Ariel then began to sing and Damon had to look away, not wanting to see his crush's beautiful voice leave her body.

While singing, a greenish-yellow light shaped like hands went into Ariel's throat and took out her voice. Ursula took it and put it into her golden spiral-shaped necklace. Ariel was then wrapped in a large bubble and her tail split into two and turned into legs. Damon and Alex were caught in the bubble too and the same thing happened with them.

Ariel, not being able to breathe, panicked and Sebastian, Flounder, Damon, and Alex went to help her by swimming up to the surface. Alex and Damon already knew how to swim with human legs so they didn't need help.


	6. Dinner andNo Show

When the group got onto the beach, Flounder and Sebastian caught their breaths while Ariel marveled at her human legs. She did it! She became human! She had legs! She kicked them happily, loving the feeling. Damon helped Ariel stand up and they both made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds before blushing. Damon realized he was still holding her and he immediately let go, clearing his throat. Alex stood on the side, smirking knowingly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" announced Scuttle. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Let me guess, it's your hairdo right? You've been using a dinglehopper right? No? Well then let me see…."

Alex rolled her eyes at how stupid Scuttle could be and looked over at Sebastian who was just getting irritated at the seagull.

"She's got legs you idiot!" yelled Sebastian. "She traded her voice to de sea witch and got legs! Geez mon!"

"Ariel's been turned into a human!" Flounder exclaimed. "She's got to get the prince to fall in love with her and he's gotta kiss her!"

"And she's only got three days!"

Ariel tried to stand up and walk but after a couple of steps, she fell into the water and Damon went to help her up once again. While Sebastian was ranting on and on about what her father would do, Alex was deep in thought. She knew how the story went. Ariel ends up with the prince.

'Okay' thought Alex. 'So Ariel likes Eric but Damon likes Ariel. Ariel would probably like Damon back if they got to know each other better and spent more time with each other. Although, if that happened, Damon would have to stay here. Would Damon WANT to stay here? Where would I end up? Urgh! I'm overthinking this too much!'

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when Damon helped Ariel up once again. Alex then caught sight of a washed up sail and went to grab it. She told Ariel that since there were no clothes around, she'd have to wear this as a substitute temporarily. The three sat beside the rock and saw a large and fluffy dog come by with Prince Eric in tow.

The dog, Max, came running over to Alex and knocked her down, licking her face. She laughed and Eric pried his dog off of her. He apologized to Alex and helped her up. Then his attention turned towards Damon and Ariel. Eric went over and made eye contact with Ariel. Damon saw this and frowned.

'Why am I thinking that Eric is some kind of antagonist?' thought Damon, confusingly. 'I've seen the movie lots of times and he's a total protagonist! He's the heroic prince who defeats Ursula and win's Ariel's heart!'

Damon's own thoughts were interrupted when Ariel was trying to tell Eric something by gesturing her arms and waving them around frantically, eventually falling off the rock and into his arms.

"Whoa, careful" said Eric, holding the tender girl in his arms. He then turned towards the siblings. "Where did you all come from?"

"Um…we-we came from a different land and we were shipwrecked…badly" explained Alex, trying to hide her quivers and shakes. Lying wasn't her strong point and she always got nervous.

Apparently, Eric didn't notice and nodded his head understandingly. He was telling them about how he and his crew were shipwrecked the day before and a mysterious woman with a beautiful singing voice saved him. Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes and Alex merely listened to the prince's story.

"Um…we were wondering, your highness, if we could stay at your palace for the time being" suggested Alex nervously. Damon shot her a look which his sister ignored.

"Of course" said Eric, gesturing towards his palace. "Please, follow me." The three followed Eric to his castle and Ariel smiled at Alex happily. Alex smiled back before looking down at the bracelet on her arm. She fumbled with it and realized this was what brought her to this universe. How and why she didn't know but what she DID know was that this bracelet was the cause of everything.

In the palace, a maid named Carlotta went to help Ariel and Alex wash up and get dressed for dinner. One of the male servants did the same for Damon and they all eventually ended up back in the dining room for supper. Damon wore a blue dress shirt with buttons, similar to Eric's. He had a white and gold vest with black pants. It wasn't much but it would have to do for dinner and Damon wasn't one for overdressing unlike his sister.

Alex's hair was smoothed out as well and her bangs were pulled behind her. She wore a red and orange slim dress that went just past her knees. Not too fancy but not too revealing either. At least, that's what she thought. She kept her bracelet on and had a gold necklace with a blue stone in the center.

Alex had to laugh slightly at the boys' expressions. They were pretty amusing, especially Damon's. Damon's eyes were wide as they roamed over Ariel's beautiful figure. He had seen this scene so many times already but seeing it in person stirred something inside of him. Once he realized he was staring, he looked away abruptly and blushed. The former mermaid princess blushed as well before looking back at Eric who nodded his head politely. Ariel frowned slightly but quickly shook it off as she sat at the table with everyone else. She looked around and saw the things she had collected over the years underwater. Now she could actually use them without worrying about being caught! She caught glimpse of the fork in front of her and picked it up, brushing her hair with it.

Alex face palmed, Damon let out a chuckle, and everyone else looked at her like she had escaped a mental institution. Embarrassed, Ariel quickly put down the fork and looked at the elderly man sitting across from her. The man named Grimbsy. He was lighting a pipe so he could smoke and he saw that Ariel was staring at it.

"Do you like it?" Grimbsy asked, as the woman took it into her hands. She blew into it, sending the black smoke inside over to Grimbsy, covering his whole face with soot. The boys burst out laughing and Alex giggle slightly, but not enough for anyone to take notice. Ariel felt a little more embarrassed but then joined in the laughter.

After dinner, Carlotta showed Damon the guest room and Alex went to sleep in Ariel's guest room. Sebastian came in later, telling Alex and Ariel about how he was almost caught by Chef Louis and was almost served and chopped. Alex gave him a sympathetic look while Ariel looked a little lost in thought.

Alex smirked. 'She's probably thinking of Damon.'

Later that evening, Damon was walking through the castle corridor when he happened to bump into Ariel. She wore a slim pink nightgown and her hair was ruffled slightly. She still wobbled as she walked but she was still a vision of loveliness to Damon.

"Ariel, what are you doing out?" asked Damon, slightly worried that she was secretly meeting with Prince Eric even though that didn't happen in the movie. This didn't happen in the movie either though so he was curious.

Ariel merely looked at him and then quickly glanced down at her feet, moving steadily. Eventually, Damon caught on and went over to help her. He stood behind her and held her hands, telling her to take it one step at a time. They both blushed in doing this but they put it aside as Ariel caught on and did it on her own. After walking for a minute or so, she walked over to Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, which he gladly returned.

'She's adorable' thought Damon, holding onto the former mermaid and never wanting to let go. Unfortunately, it had to happen but after it did, Ariel gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to go back to her room.

Damon hesitantly touched his cheek and a slow smile crept onto his face. He then realized what he was doing and shook it off. 'Stupid Disney romance moments!' He suddenly heard faint laughter coming from behind him and he turned around to see his sister, Alex.

"What?" asked Damon, a little uncomfortable with the sinister grin plastered on his sister's face.

"Don't play dumb Damon" said Alex. "I saw what happened! Why are you denying it?"

Damon stared at Alex for a moment and sighed. "I'm not denying it. I just think it could never be." With that said, the man turned to walk back to his room, leaving a shocked Alex behind. Alex stared at the ground for a few seconds before a determined look crossed her face.

'But it WILL happen! I'll make sure of it!'

 **Author's Note: Don't worry! The next chapter will have everyone going into town and then, of course, the "Kiss the Girl!" Although, I think you guys already know it's going to be a little different. Please review!**


	7. Kiss the Girl Already!

The next day, Alex and Ariel awoke bright and early for a day in the town with Eric and Damon. Ariel wore a slim dress with a sparkly dark blue top with light blue sleeves and a matching skirt. Her hair was smoothed out again and had a blue bow put into the back of her head. Alex wore a short red dress with gold and orange trimmings around it and her hair was tied into a long ponytail with her bangs hanging down on the side of her face.

The four rode in the carriage into town and it seemed to be like a double date except, no one knew who their dates were. Along the way, Alex saw that Ariel was deep in thought so she decided to TRY and talk to her.

"Hey" whispered Alex, scooting closer to the former mermaid. "Are you okay?"

Ariel turned towards her friend and quickly nodded her head, a soft smile plastered on her face. Alex knew better though. Ariel was a confused girl who didn't know what to do anymore. She has to get Eric to kiss her but Alex could tell that she also has feelings for her brother. What was she going to do about that?

Both of the girls' thoughts were interrupted when they arrived into town. Due to Alex's persuasion, the group split into two. Ariel grabbed whoever was next to her, (which was Damon), and went to dance with him in the town square where the music was playing. Alex wished she had brought her phone with her to record this moment but alas, she did not and she also didn't want to panic anybody with the unknown object.

Eric suddenly arrived at Alex's side and held out a hand for her which the girl accepted after a bit of hesitation. He WAS rather cute. They went to the town square and danced around with Damon and Ariel. The siblings, surprisingly, weren't that bad at dancing but that could just be because of the Disney magic. They would also change it up a little so that Eric had a dance with Ariel and Damon had a dance with Alex.

After dancing, the quartet watched a puppet show and went on a carriage ride that gave them a tour of the kingdom. The girls even went shopping in a couple stores that had some beautiful dresses and accessories. Near the end of the day, they went on a boat ride in the lagoon, two per boat. Eric went with Ariel and Damon went with Alex. Damon watched as Eric started talking to Ariel and Scuttle was about to sing awfully and loudly when a rock was suddenly thrown at him and he fell out of the tree.

Damon turned towards Alex whom was whistling and roaming her eyes around the lagoon. She caught her brother staring and she held up her hands, shrugging innocently. Damon merely rolled his eyes and leaned back on the boat.

Ariel glanced around and saw Sebastian hiding in the seaweed. Music began faintly and then began getting louder as he added percussion and strings. Then he added words.

 _ **There you see her**_

 _ **Sitting there across de way**_

 _ **She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her**_

 _ **And you don't know why but you're dying to try**_

 _ **You wanna kiss de girl**_

Ariel and Eric looked at each other but it was only for a brief moment. The red head then turned to the boat where Damon and his sister were and caught his eye. The two began staring at each other and blushing heavily, with smiles on their faces. Ariel quickly put her hands on her cheeks to calm the heat radiating off of it down.

Ariel was genuinely confused though. Why was she reacting to Damon like this? Shouldn't she be reacting this way towards Eric? Ariel turned towards Eric who was smiling at her and she smiled back but only in a polite way. She was actually disappointed because when she looked at Eric, she was supposed to get butterflies in her stomach and have a blush on her cheeks but none of that happened.

 _ **Yes, you want her**_

 _ **Look at her you know you do**_

 _ **Possible she wants you too, dere's one way to ask her**_

 _ **It don't take a word, not a single word go on and**_

 _ **Kiss the girl**_

Damon and Ariel looked at each other for a moment and then looked away once again, blushing. Alex, personally, was sick and tired of it so she devised a plan. She carefully got out of the boat, not caring about how wet she got, and walked over to Eric to tell him that she wanted to speak to him privately back on the docks. He obliged and Damon took this chance to be with Ariel alone.

"Mind if I join you?" Damon asked, climbing into the boat. Ariel shook her head and gestured for him to sit. He sat across from her and sat awkwardly, listening to the song and glancing back and forth between the girl of his dreams and the lagoon.

 _ **Shalalalala**_

 _ **My oh my**_

 _ **Look like da boy's to shy, don't wanna kiss the girl**_

 _ **Shalalala**_

 _ **Ain't that sad, what a shame, too bad**_

 _ **You gonna miss the girl**_

It was getting too awkward so Damon decided to start a conversation. "So, do you like being human?"

Ariel nodded her head excitedly and a bright smile was plastered on her face, showing him that she absolutely loved it.

"Good. I'm glad."

Suddenly, Ariel's smile faded away and turned into a slight frown. Damon got concerned and got up to sit beside her.

"What's wrong Ariel? Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Ariel nodded and she let out a silent sigh which he couldn't hear but he didn't need to. He comforted her by putting an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She suddenly started getting teary-eyed and they began slowly falling down her cheeks. Damon saw this and embraced her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's alright. It'll be okay."

 _ **Now's your moment**_

 _ **Floating in a blue lagoon**_

 _ **Boy, you better do it soon**_

 _ **No time will be better**_

 _ **She don't say a word**_

 _ **And she won't say a word**_

 _ **Until you kiss the girl**_

By this time, Ariel's tears had dried but her face was a bit red and puffy, though it didn't matter to Damon because he thought she looked beautiful either way. She laid her head on his chest and he began blushing. He tried to ignore it and started comforting her as best as he could.

 _ **Shalalala**_

 _ **Don't be scared**_

 _ **You got the mood prepared**_

 _ **Go on and kiss the girl**_

 _ **Shalalala**_

 _ **Don't stop now**_

 _ **Don't try to hide it now**_

 _ **You wanna kiss the girl**_

Damon and Ariel stared at each other for a while before slowly leaning towards each other.

 _ **Shalalala**_

 _ **Float along**_

 _ **Listen to the song**_

 _ **The song say kiss the girl**_

 _ **Shalalala**_

 _ **Music play**_

 _ **Do what the music say**_

 _ **You wanna kiss the girl**_

 _ **You've got to kiss the girl**_

 _ **Why don't you kiss the girl**_

 _ **You gotta kiss the girl**_

 _ **Go on and kiss the girl**_

Their lips were inches away when the two suddenly realized what they were doing and then leaned back, causing the boat to tip over and them to fall out. Damon helped her up and started chuckling at her wet attire. Ariel playfully glared at him a little before silently giggling.

Back on land, Alex saw Damon and Ariel almost kiss and then fall into the water. She tried her best not to laugh and then Eric caught her attention.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Alex turned towards the prince, nearly forgetting his existence. "Uh…what?"

"Why did you want me to come over here? What did you want to talk about?"

"….I have no idea what you're talking about…."

Eric stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. They turned their attention towards Damon and Ariel walking over to them drenched in lagoon water. Alex couldn't help it and started laughing. The four went back to the castle to get a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, Ursula was in her cave spying on the four in the crystal ball. She tried to piece together what happened the past two days. At first when Ariel turned human, she was set on getting the prince to fall in love with her. Now, she's starting to fall with another.

Ursula stared at the crystal ball for a moment before smirking evilly. "Well, well, as if this couldn't get any easier….but just to make sure…..I should take precautions…."


	8. A Sham Wedding!

Later that night, Eric had decided to take a walk along the beach to try and look for that mystery girl again that saved his life. Unbeknownst to him, Damon was secretly following the prince. Truthfully, Damon was on the lookout for Ursula because he remembered she was going to hypnotize Eric. He didn't really like him that much but it didn't seem right just to let her do that to him. Especially when he really didn't do anything anyways. Plus, it was for Ariel's sake.

Damon's eyes widened when he heard a faint voice coming from the other side of the castle where Eric was headed. It sounded like Ariel's singing voice! Damon ran to the other side and quickly hid behind a wall. He discreetly poked his head out a little to see Ursula, in her human form, hypnotizing Eric.

"Eric, can you hear me?" asked Vanessa, Ursula's alias.

Eric nodded his head mutely and Vanessa smirked evilly. "Good, now, listen closely-"before Damon could hear anymore, something grabbed him from behind. It was Ursula's eels! One of them was wrapped around his body and the other was wrapped around his mouth. Feeling a surge of pain, Damon suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

It was early in the morning when Alex and Ariel both woke up. Alex went to check on her brother but was shocked when she didn't find him in his guest room. "Damon?" There was no response, so Alex decided to check downstairs and see if he was eating breakfast early or something. She gathered Ariel and the two headed downstairs with Sebastian following behind them. What they saw made them stop in their footsteps.

Eric's arm was linked with another woman's. This woman was very pretty but had an unnerving look in her eyes that didn't settle well with Ariel. It was obvious to Alex who this sea witch was but she didn't want to say anything too early.

"Um…Eric, what's going on?" asked Alex, though she already knew.

"This is Vanessa" said Eric in a monotone voice.

"Pleased to meet you" said Vanessa in a fake, sweet voice. Alex merely glared at her which concerned Ariel. What was said next shocked the mermaid even more.

"We wish to be married today at sunset" said Eric, turning towards Grimsby who would no doubt arrange the ceremony. Grimsby was surprised but agreed to it nonetheless. Alex suddenly remembered that her brother was still missing.

"Hey, where's my brother!?" yelled Alex frustrated. She wanted to punch the broad so bad when Vanessa put on an innocent look.

"Whomever do you mean?"

Alex, deciding that it would be a bad idea to pick a fight with this woman right now, stalked out of the castle in search of her brother with Ariel and Sebastian trailing behind her. Eventually, the three arrived at the back of the castle to see Damon unconscious.

"Damon!" Alex exclaimed, her and Ariel rushing to the young man's side. The two, with maximum effort, carried the young man back inside the castle and the staff helped the young man into bed.

Damon woke up a few hours later, a wet cloth resting on his forehead and blankets over him. Alex fell asleep in a chair beside him and Ariel was kneeling down, holding his hand gently. Damon sat up quickly, startling Ariel. She drew back her hand but smiled, relieved that he was okay.

"Hey" he whispered gently, stroking Ariel's cheek. "Where's Alex?" Ariel pointed to the nearby chair and Damon rolled his eyes at his sleeping sister. He then took a pillow and chucked it at her, causing her to sit up abruptly.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Damon smirked. "Nice to see you up sis."

Alex's eyes widened and she rushed over to hug her elder brother. "Damon! You're okay! What happened to you!? We found you passed out in the back of the castle!"

Damon groaned as he held his head. "That stupid sea witch had her eels grab me while she was hypnotizing Eric. We gotta stop her."

Ariel tilted her head confusingly and Alex began explaining. "Ariel, Ursula is Vanessa. She used the voice she stole from you to hypnotize Eric, to stop you from getting that kiss!"

Ariel's eyes widened and she looked around the room panicked. She then saw the boat that the wedding ceremony was on and she darted out of the castle with Damon and Alex right behind her. Once they got to the docks, the three knocked down a bunch of barrels and used them to get to the ship. Once they got on the ship, they saw Ariel's animal and sea creature friends attacking Vanessa and sabotaging the wedding.

As soon as Alex saw Vanessa, she ran up to her and snatched her gold spiral necklace off of her neck and threw it onto the ground. It smashed into pieces and Ariel's voice hovered its way back into Ariel's throat.

"Well, that's one way to do it" remarked Damon, glancing at his sister who was still glaring angrily at the disguised sea witch. Eric suddenly zapped out of his trance and held his head confusingly.

"My voice…it's back!" Ariel exclaimed, looking at Damon, smiling brightly. She then noticed Eric coming towards them.

"Thank you for saving me" said Eric. Ariel smiled and shook her head as if to say it was no problem. She then glanced at the setting sun and looked at her friends in a panic. Damon noticed this and gently pushed Ariel towards the prince.

"You have to kiss her now, before the sun goes down!" Damon exclaimed.

"What-why?" asked Eric, confused. Ariel looked at him with pleading eyes and him, despite the confusion going through his head, leaned down to kiss her. Damon and Alex let out a sigh of relief until they heard Ursula laughing crazily behind them.

"Hahahahaha! You fools, You failed yourselves! Hahaha!"

Damon narrowed his eyes at the sea witch. "What are you talking about!? Ariel kissed Eric before the sun set! That's what your contract said to do!"

Ursula giggled and shook her head. "No no no. The contract said a "True Love's Kiss" from dear old princey will do the trick. But alas, the mermaid princess doesn't love Prince Eric, now does she?"

Damon's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Ariel, whom was staring back at him with teary eyes. "Is that true? Do you-do you love me?"

Ariel nodded her head and giggled slightly, tears streaming down her face. "I do Damon." Before anyone could say anything else, Ariel fell to the ground in pain, her fish tail coming out. Damon quickly ran over to her.

"Ariel, are you okay!?" Ariel nodded her head silently but then turned to look at the sea witch crawling towards her in fear. Ursula laughed wickedly as she grabbed Ariel and sat on the edge of the ship.

She turned towards Damon and smirked. "So long lover-boy!" She then dived into the water, her grip still tight around Ariel.


	9. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately! Had to use my cousin's laptop since I don't have one. I need to buy one. Like, I NEED one. Plus, school started BUT it is my senior year so I'm happy! Anyways, this the LAST chapter and then this story in complete! Whoop!**

Damon cursed and dived in after her before Alex could stop him. Eric and Alex decided to help by hopping into a nearby boat and rowing out to sea to see if they could try to find either Ariel or Damon. Eventually, Damon immerged from the deep blue waters with a pissed off expression on his face.

"I can't see her" he replied angrily. He splashed the water in anger. "Damn!" He should've known better! Ursula tried that same trick in the movie so why couldn't he have prevented it!

Alex was about to give her words of comfort until the ground underwater began shaking. The three were suddenly thrown out of the boat as a 50 foot Ursula emerged from the water with the trident in her hands. The three waded in the water a few moments before Ariel suddenly popped up, swimming towards Damon.

"Ariel!" Damon swam over towards his love and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Damon, you and the others have to get away from here!" Ariel exclaimed fearfully.

"Like Hell!" Damon exclaimed, pushing the two of them down as Ursula created large whirlpools in the water, causing objects underwater like ships and such to chase after them in a swirling motion. She then began trying to zap the four with her trident but missed. She had almost gotten Alex though because her skirt was singed.

"You are SO lucky you missed!" Alex shouted over the roar of the waves.

Ursula heard that comment and tried zapping her again and Alex paused in fear. In hindsight, she should have dived underwater but having an evil 50 feet sea witch staring down at you wasn't nice at all. Eric saw this and pushed her out of the way. It took a minute before she realized what he did and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Eric" said Alex.

"You're welcome" said Eric.

Eric and Damon swam over to the ship and began moving towards Ursula while she was distracted, trying to zap Ariel and Alex. The two were dodging the zaps so far but they couldn't evade them forever. At the last minute, the large ship smashed up against the sea witch, cutting through her stomach. Black ink seeped out and she was sent plunging into the deep ocean waters. Tired, the two men plopped onto the sandy beach. All three of them felt like passing out but Alex hung in there just to see what would happen next.

Ariel watched her human friends from afar and her father watched her along with Sebastian and Flounder. They watched her longing to be human once again and to be with her friends.

Triton sighed before turning towards the sea creatures. "She really does love him."

Sebastian and Flounder nodded in agreement and saw that Alex had woken up. Ariel was about to go talk to her but then she looked down and saw that her tail was evolving into legs. Covering her petite body was a sparkly light blue dress. She grinned at her father and ran towards the surface where Damon was just waking up.

"Ariel!" Damon exclaimed, running full force towards the former mermaid, ignoring the pain in his sides and legs. He picked her up and twirled her happily, the two of them laughing in relief. Alex watched the sweet scene in front of her while Eric tried to comprehend it.

"So, Ariel's a mermaid…" Eric deadpanned.

Alex giggled and nodded. "You got it! And now that Ariel and my brother have found each other again, we're going to be staying here as well!"

"Good" said Eric. "Because I want to get to know you better."

"Me too" said Alex smiling at his words.

Alex looked over at Damon and Ariel who were kissing and she squealed, causing everyone to look at her and start laughing.

It was the next day and another wedding ceremony was held. This time, it was for Damon and Ariel. Yes, they were going to get married. Hey, it's a Disney film. You gotta get married right away. Alex was the bridesmaid and Eric was the best man of course. The two got married and Ariel gave her father a hug as well as her friends. Alex could just hear the beautiful ending music play.

During the celebration, Alex and Damon were talking amongst each other quietly and discussing what was going to happen.

"So, are we going to be sent back?" asked Alex fearfully. It would be cruel if they were suddenly sent back into the real world so she hoped to God that it didn't happen. Damon merely shook his head.

"I don't think so" said Damon. "Disney would never be that cruel. We're here to stay." He brought his sister into a side hug and she returned it happily.

'We truly are home' thought Alex as Ariel went over to them both and drew them into a loving hug.

 **THE END**


End file.
